parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace
(Meanwhile, at the palace, the Team Rocket thugs are playing the trumpets to announce the princess's entrance. The crowd is fooled by Robot Princess Presto as it steps out.) *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as princess, but to honor one... (Giovanni watches from behind the curtains with the voice was really Professor Oak. A rifle is pointed at his back as Cassidy is holding the notecards for Oak to read.) *Professor Oak/Flaversham: ...of truly! Noble! Stature I present to you a statesman among people, a gifted leader... *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: (continuously) ...a crusader for justice... (Princess Presto, tied by ropes and gagged, is being dragged to the balcony by Meowth.) *Meowth/Fidget: Over here, blacky. You're a shrimp, cutesome. (Princess Presto's eyes widen as she sees Groudon jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack fit for a princess.) *Meowth/Fidget: Here dino, dino. Time for girl chow. *Robot Princess Presto/Robot Queen: ...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Lord Giovanni! (The crowd backs away, horrified as Giovanni bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. Rod and Todd Flanders each blow a raspberry at him, and Maude Flanders, quickly cover their mouths.) (Outside, Ash, Annie, and Brock are now back at the waterfront. Ash whistles, and Pikachu comes running.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Pikachu! (Pikachu kisses Annie, making her giggle.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: The game's afoot, Pikachu. Princess Presto is in mortal danger. (Pikachu puts his game face on, and his tail makes a whip sound as he folds it into a staircase. Ash and the others climb onto his back, and Ash points ahead.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (shouting) To Buckingham Palace! (Saying his name repeatedly, Pikachu rushes ahead.) (Back at the Palace, Giovanni gives an exaggerated bow to Robot Princess Presto.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions. (Giovanni pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of his men has opened it for him.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Ahem. Item one. (Meowth is grunting as he carries Princess Presto on his back, who is kicking him.) *Meowth/Fidget: Stop that! (grunting) (Pikachu is still racing towards the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but Pikachu, undaunted, keeps running. Brock has once more fallen back and is hanging on to Pikachu's tail for his life.) (Meowth has made it to the edge of the balcony, where Groudon is sitting below, waiting patiently. Pikachu has made it to the palace, and holds his head to a ledge, where Ash, Annie, and Brock race in through a mouse hole. Meowth now has Princess Presto held high over his head, and Groudon's jaws are open.) *Meowth/Fidget: (straining) Nuts... Open wide. Bye-bye! (Ash and the others race down the hallway. Just as Meowth is about to throw Princess Presto over, Ash grabs her. Meowth falls, and attempts to scramble away from Groudon, who is unintentionally attempting to eat him instead of Princess Presto.) (He manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and is trying to avoid Groudon's jaws.) *Meowth/Fidget: Down, down, dino! Down! (The sounds of "Pika!" distract Groudon, and he turns to see Pikachu running straight for him. He screeches, and runs as fast as he can, with Pikachu close behind.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes